The present disclosure relates generally to cloud computing, and more particularly, to determining system topology graph changes in a distributed computing system.
Cloud computing has become a popular way to offer various information technology (IT) concepts as services. The cloud computing adoption continues to grow, by integrating existing enterprise services provided by traditional IT environments.